


Pretty please?

by Twistedup_Blurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Josh, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First Smut In a While, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedup_Blurry/pseuds/Twistedup_Blurry
Summary: "Then beg for it."





	

Josh was sitting alone by a table in the furthest corner of the club he always went to. He liked to go out and watch the people getting drunk and dance. He never was a dancer himself so he just sat there with his beer in front of him.

Josh gazed over the dancefloor when his eyes focused on this short-ish brunette guy walking towards the bartender standing behind his counter. This could be his target for the night he thought.

Josh really liked fishing males and then bringing them to his place for the night. It was something he had been doing for a while now. He felt so free when not having to commit to just one person.  
And before he even knew it, he was making his way over to where the dark-haired guy was seated.

“Hey there cutie.” Josh was going straight forward with this one. 

“Well hello handsome.”

Josh got surprised at how smoothly this started off. Usually he’d need to talk things up a bit.

“I saw you watching me from that table in the back you know.” The stranger smirked a bit while turning his head in the direction towards Josh. Okay how the hell had he managed to do that, Josh wondered. Suddenly Josh felt so unsure of what he was doing. He was usually the one leading the conversation but this time the roles had gotten switched.

“I’m Tyler by the way. And your name is?”

“Josh. I’m Josh.” He couldn’t take his eyes of the person sitting next to him. 

“So, what are your plans for tonight?”

\-------------

Things had escalated rather quickly and Josh was pinned against the wall of his apartment by no other than Tyler. He knew there would be highly visible marks of purple on his neck the next day because damn Tyler was going crazy. He kept biting and sucking on Josh’s neck making his way down to his collarbones. Tyler had one hand on Josh’s hip grabbing roughly. He held his other hand against the wall just beside Josh’s shoulder.

Josh couldn’t help but to let out a silent moan as Tyler found his sweet spot. 

“You like that, huh?” Tyler smirked against the soft skin of Josh’s neck.

“Y-yeah” Josh had a hard time answering because he was busy thinking about all the other things Tyler could possibly do. 

Tyler left a quick kiss on Josh’s nose and let go of his hip as he took a step back.

“Let me make you feel even better babe” Tyler raised one eyebrow and looked deep into the blue-haired man’s eyes his own filled with lust.

“Please do.” He sounded so small and pleading as he silently answered Tyler. He moved closer to Tyler just like he was begging for more contact. Josh had never felt this vulnerable before. 

Tyler had quickly looked over Josh’s apartment as they entered it so he had an idea of where his bedroom was. So, he picked up Josh with ease and carried him bridal style towards the room. Tyler kissed Josh softly yet extremely passionately as he laid him on down on the bed. He got on top of Josh so that he was kneeling with his legs on either side of him. 

“Did you know that you’re really beautiful?” Tyler let his eyes wander across Josh’s body stopping as they locked gazes. He then continued speaking.

“But you’d look even better with those clothes off hun. Shall we take them out of the way?” Josh nodded as an answer and Tyler moved his hands down his torso and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Josh arched his back a bit so that it would be easier for Tyler to remove the piece of clothing. He tossed the shirt somewhere across the room and lowered himself to Josh’s chest. Tyler began leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down his torso starting from his collarbones.

Josh’s breathing got heavier as Tyler got closer to his hardening member. When Tyler reached the waistline of Josh’s jeans he didn’t hesitate one bit before unzipping them and pulling everything of.  
Josh turned his head a bit so that Tyler couldn’t make eye contact with him. He’d always been topping when having sex so this was a new experience for him and he didn’t really know what to do.

“Why you turning your head away beautiful?” Tyler asked as he got back up so that their heads were on the same level. He’d cupped Josh’s face with one hand and turned it so that their eyes could meet.

“Ahh let me guess, you’ve never been on the bottom before?” Tyler could see Josh blushing and smirked at the sight.

“Just relax babe, I’ll make sure to take good care of you.” He winked at Josh and got up from the bed so that he could take his clothes of. Josh took a hold of his own cock and began pumping slowly as he watched Tyler get undressed. He moaned to himself and Tyler got back on the bed.

“You seriously couldn’t wait for like ten seconds?” 

“I’ve been waiting all night.” Josh whined. 

“Well then…” Tyler slapped Josh’s hand away and grabbed his cock.  
Josh gasped as a wave of pleasure went right through him. He hadn’t felt this good in ages. The fact that another person was causing the good feeling was even better.

Tyler began moving his hand up and down Josh’s shaft at an agonizingly slow pace. Josh groaned but Tyler shut him up with a kiss more passionate than earlier.

“You want me to go faster?” Tyler asked after the kiss. Even though Josh had his eyes shut he knew that the smirk on Tyler’s face was only growing bigger.

“Y-yeah.” Josh answered with a silent and shaky voice. He was dying for Tyler to move his hands faster.

“Then beg for it.” Tyler demanded with a voice deeper than the sea.

“P-please.”

“Please what? You gotta tell me exactly what you want pretty boy.”

“Please move your hand faster, I… I can’t stand this. I need your body Tyler.” Josh pleaded. He felt like he was going to pass out because of Tyler going so slow.

“See that’s what I wanted to hear.” With that Tyler picked up his pace and began pumping faster. Josh moaned louder than earlier and this time you could almost hear it while bucking his hips up towards Tyler’s hand. He had mixed feelings about not being in control. A part of him was really nervous but then again, he was undeniably turned on by the situation.

Tyler removed his hand from around Josh’s cock and glanced up at the boy who let out a small whimper at the sudden loss of contact. Josh opened his eyes and lifted his head away from the bed only to look at Tyler with the most innocent expression ever. 

Tyler left a gentle kiss on Josh’s lips before crawling down towards the cock he’d just held in his hand. He blew lightly on the sensitive tip before licking of the pre-cum that was oozing out. Josh began moaning louder when Tyler took a part of his shaft into his mouth. Tyler began bobbing his head up and down which caused Josh to move his hands to Tyler’s hair, gently running his fingers through it. Josh was coming closer to climaxing and bucked his hips a little more but Tyler moved his arm keeping Josh down. He lifted his head up to speak.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t necessarily do that.” Tyler sounded like he’d have something on his mind but Josh wasn’t quite sure what it was.

Tyler rose a bit to grab the bottle of lube from Josh’s nightstand. He squeezed the bottle and Josh watched as the liquid covered Tyler’s fingers.

“You know I won’t be going too easy on you tonight baby boy.” Tyler said with a devilish smile covering his lips.

“Now would you be a good boy and turn around for me, yeah.” Josh did as told and flipped over so that he was laying there on his stomach.

“That’s really nice.” Tyler continued. He didn’t waste any time, instead he pushed two fingers inside Josh’s hole earning a loud groan from him. Tyler was kind enough to let him adjust to his fingers for a few seconds before he began moving them. He twisted and turned them just to see what kind of reaction he would get from Josh. And just like he expected, Josh kept moaning and making silent grunting noises as Tyler scissored his fingers a bit.

“F-fuck, Tyler.” Josh managed to say in between breaths.

“You want more?”

“Yes… Please, I can’t get enough of you.” Josh was basically begging at this point for Tyler to do something more. And with that Tyler added a third finger.

“Shit!” Josh cursed as he wasn’t used to this feeling. He was usually the one working with his fingers so this took some time getting used to. But he didn’t complain. It just felt so goddamn good.  
Tyler curved his fingers just enough for him to hit Josh’s prostate. The sound that came from Josh was so much of a turn-on that he needed some satisfaction himself. So he removed his fingers from inside of Josh and spoke.

“Get up on your hands and knees, love.” Tyler said and Josh obeyed. Josh turned his head and glanced over his shoulder to see Tyler pouring some more lube in his hand. He stroked himself a couple of times before lining up against Josh’s arse. 

“You ready there?” Tyler asked leaning forward and gently biting down on Josh’s shoulder.

“Y-yes. Just please fuck me Tyler.” Josh pleaded. Tyler grabbed his hair, pulling his head back a little and whispering.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do, beautiful.”  
Tyler got back up and rammed into Josh, catching him of guard and making him scream in both pain and pleasure. He slowly pulled back out before thrusting back in. Tyler began at a comfortable pace, them both moaning in unison. 

“Fuck Josh you’re tight.” Tyler exclaimed and picked up the speed a little. Soon enough he was thrusting at an almost inhumane speed, repeatedly hitting Josh’s prostate. The room filled with a mixture of sounds. There were moans and groans mixed with the sound of skin slapping together as they both were getting closer to coming.

“I t-think I’m about to come soon.” Josh spoke between breaths.

“Yeah me too but before I’ll let you come I want to hear you scream my name.” Tyler kept thrusting harder than Josh ever thought was possible. It had him moaning and saying Tyler’s name repeatedly.

“I can’t hear you Josh?” Tyler was a bit annoyed at Josh not doing what he was asked but his frustration wasn’t that serious.

“Tyler fuck, fuck, fuck! I can’t keep on going too much longer.” Josh raised his voice but Tyler ignored it.

“TYLER PLEASE, let me come already, I’m begging you, please!” Josh screamed at this point and it was sure that his neighbors would hear but who cared. 

“Go on baby, come for me.” Tyler shot his load into Josh as they both came. Tyler still kept thrusting to help Josh ride his high. He then collapsed on the bed beside Josh who was breathing very heavily. 

“It really wasn’t that hard now was it?” Tyler asked Josh with a smile on his face. Josh dug his into the pillow as he was blushing hard.

“C-could you stay the night Tyler?” Josh mumbled into the pillow.

“Sure I can.” Tyler came closer to Josh who’d lifted his face up from the pillow so that their faces were only inches apart from touching. 

“Should probably get some rest then?” Tyler suggested while looking into Josh’s eyes. Josh nodded and Tyler gave him a soft peck on the lips before bringing him closer into a hug.

\-------

In the morning Josh woke up alone in bed and there was no signs of Tyler there. Except that there was a small note on the nightstand that read “Good morning beautiful. Didn’t wanna wake you up so I left this note instead. And I recommend for you to take it easy today as it might be a bit difficult to walk ;) But can’t wait to see you again so how would it sound if I picked you up for lunch someday? Just text me or something, okay?  
-Tyler”

He had left his phone number at the bottom of the paper and Josh could already tell that it wouldn’t take long for them to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was my first smut in a reeeeeally long time so please excuse me if it's a bit off :P It's also my first gay smut ever so it may take some more writing to learn how these work. But I know I'll write you some more in the future.  
> I'd also appreciate if you could leave some feedback and thoughts in the comments so that I can know how terrible I did :D
> 
> But yeah, lots of love to you guys :* I'm out


End file.
